Master Chief is Pregnant
by halofan2112
Summary: Master Chief and Locke are freezing in the arctic mountains. So Master Chief and Locke keep warm. Later Chief wakes up and finds Locke is dead and he is a father.
1. Chapter 1

Master Chief and Locke were on a mountainb in antatica. And they were freezing. They had no food and their armor was mental and made them colder. They wuold die.

''Master Chief what doi we do.'' Locke said. Chief took off his helmet.

''snuggle close to me and get rid of the armor on your dick.'' chiefg said. locke took off the armor on his dick and it was super huge cause he was a black guy. Master chief wanted to lick it right away.

''Mmm that looks good nowe i'm going to turn a round now.'' chief said. he turned around and sat on lockes dick. They moaned from pleasure when the dick broke the armor and went up chief's ass.

''ohh yeahhhh'' Chief said. as he moved up and down on the big black dick. Locke loved it and was going to came. Master chief came at white water went out his armor and into locke's face. Locke ate it.

''Yummy'' lcoke said. locke then came as the cum stuff went into chiefs ass.

''Ohhh that feels so good.''

''Does Cortana no?'' locke said.

''No I dumped her in the garbage'' chief said. Chief then flipped over onto locke's body and made out with him while they played swords. they came again and their armor got very messy.

''i love you locke''

''i love you chief. Cortana can go die.'' Locke said. they then fell asleep on eachoher. But in the night the Didact came and threw Locke into an oven place and killd him. Then he looked at sleeping Chief and said.

''You were supposed to have my child chief. i'll just have to take away palmer for some love.'' the didact said. Then he fell into laval later and died.

later master chief was in the Infinity hospital beds.

''Chief what were you doing with locke on the mountains.'' Lasky said.

''we had to keep warm so...''

''wait you mean'' master chief nodded. and then Lasky threw up all over roland.

''Uh oh that means Chief is gonna be...''

''a baby is alredy growing inside of him'' Roland said.

''I want an abortion.'' Master Chief said.

''No Locke has to be remembbered.'' lasky said.

''Okay I guess Ill have it then.'' Chief said.

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

master chief was in the hospital in the ship and laying down. His belly was super big and huge and he was eating cucumbers. He cried.

''ahhhhh i miss you locke how will i raise a baby as a single father.'' chief said. then cortana came in.

''YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU FAGGOT'' she said.

''You suck in bed so go die.'' Chief said then he took out a missile gun and killded cuortana.

"cortana dead" chiefg said. Then roland came up on a thingy and lookd at master chief.

"master chief your going to give birth soon look at your stomach. Chief looked at his stomach and saw that the baby was breaking his armor and his belly was very huge.

"im going to name you locke since the other locke is dead."

"master chief what do you want us to do with Cortana." roland asked.

"feed her to a shredder machine and make her into burgers for the baby."

"ok" so roland put cortana in a machine and made her into burgers. master chief ate one of the burgers.

"mmmmmm yummmm. She never tasted this good in bed you know." then lasky came in.

"Chief a big ugly alien guy is here he sais your child is his."

"WHAT" then the alien guy came in and killd the human people.

"Master Chief you will be pregneant with my child."

"wait didnt he fall in lava and die." Roland said.

"I am the Didacts brother jidact. you will have my child cause my brother coukdnt. master chief then took out his dick.

"now you die." Chief sent white eater at his face and it melted. Then the white cum went into his stomach and a baby came out. It was ugly and lookded like joe biden.

"ewwwww" so master chief smashed the baby with his boot.

"Aliens cannot make babies." he said. Then master chief felt stomach aches and fel into bed.

"uh oh your going to give birth soon" roland said.

"Yay"

To be continued?...


	3. Chapter 3

"push master chief push" the rolansd guy said.

"ahhhhwwwwwooooowwww" master chief said as he pushed the baby out. he felt it in his belly moving to his pelvis.

"what end is it going to come out of." master chief asked.

"i don tknow" lasky said. master chief now felt two babies inside him.

"there coming out both ends." master chief screamed when the first baby moved to his dick. it grew big as the baby went through his dick and out into his lap. after his dick lookd like a sausage run over by a semi truck.

"eww it is ugly kill it" lasky said. the first baby looked like voldemort and homer simpson had a baby. so lasky took out big booms and made baby blow up.

"its coming out my ass" chief said. he squeezed very hard like he was poping and made the baby come out. it was covered in butt juice and blood and was even uglier. It lookeed like the flood.

"kill it" master chief sat on the baby and it died.

"wahhhhhh" master chief cried because his kids were ugly and dead.

"there there master chief we can find you a new baby soon." lasky said.

"really?"

"yes" lasky took off his clothes and climbed on master chief.

"Lets do this" master chief said.

To be continued...?


	4. Chapter 4

Chief and lasky had sweaty day love and made lots of babies and then...

"master chief you cheated on me get out.'' then master chief got kkicked out of teh house. and he was homeless. and couldn't see his ugly kids anymore.

"whatever loser you bored me fore the last 20 years anyways." chief said. then he went to the strip club used all his money and got drunk and died later. '' now i can join locke'' he said.

the end.

more stories to come?...


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys im going to make a new story after this one when locke and master chief did ntt died and get married and have more kids.


End file.
